


Forever, Sir.

by secret170193



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, Kinda Deathglare, M/M, Warning for Peepers abuse!, mention of possible homophobia, post-end of the galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret170193/pseuds/secret170193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lord Hater finds out Commander Peepers has a crush on someone he's all for helping his second in command get that special lady. Until he hears that there's a chance it's /not/ a lady and seeds of jealousy start to form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, Sir.

It didn't take long after the galaxy's victory over Lord Dominator for the watchdogs to notice Commander Peepers' slight change in behaviour. Where he'd previously spent all day doing his duties and cleaning up after Lord Hater, they now saw him handing tasks to other watchdogs and following their leader around in a state of awe and admiration. Some watchdogs even went so far as to say he looked like a love-sick puppy, not that they'd ever say it infront of their commander. 

As they noticed Commander Peepers fawning over Lord Hater more and more they quickly realised that the evil skeleton overlord was utterly oblivious. After a lot of gossip and secret discussions, a small group of watchdogs decided that if Lord Hater couldn't see it for himself, they'd have to give him a little push. Andy was the first to make a safe suggestion. 

"Why don't we just tell Lord Hater that Commander Peepers could be... interested in someone?"

The other watchdogs paused and thought it over for a moment. All the previous plans had been very stupid, from locking them in a room together to outright telling Hater that his commander was obviously smitten with him. This idea, however, seemed discreet enough to be safe. After a unanimous agreement, Andy was volunteered to try talking to Hater. 

"So, Lord Hater, just one final question before we end this interview."

The cameras weren't rolling but Hater didn't need to know that. The impatient boss of the Skullship drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. 

"Fine, fine, what is it?"

Andy looked down at his blank papers, pretending they were covered in important interview questions. 

"How do you feel about the rumour that Commander Peepers has a... crush on someone?" 

Haters eyes widened, looking both shocked and suddenly very attentive.   
"Peepers likes someone?" 

Hater seemed to mull this thought over for a while before giving a quick laugh. 

"But he's such a nerd, I bet he hasn't even like.. asked her on a date or anything!" 

Andy faltered, unsure how much to reveal. 

"Well... no, but..." 

He hadn't needed to worry though, Hater had already formed an idea in his skull. 

"I know, I'll set it up for him! He needs to stop being so uptight, he totally needs a girlfriend!" 

Before Andy could say anything, Lord Hater was gone, hurrying from the room to set up his date plan. Andy sighed, dropping his papers. 

"This can only go horribly wrong..." 

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Commander Peepers paced around outside the canteen doors, baffled as to why Hater would call him down there so late in the afternoon. He'd been trying to get his boss off his mind for the past few days but after Hater's feat of power and confidence Peepers found himself having heart palpitations every time the skeleton looked at him or issued a command. It was like he was seeing Hater in a new light, even if he'd gone quickly back to being a lazy, easily distracted mess after being so competent for just one battle. It was the knowledge that Hater could probably do a lot more than he let on that was playing on Peepers mind the most. After what seemed like forever, Hater opened the door with a grin. 

"Hey Peepers, I heard you like someone, as in like-like someone!" 

Peepers froze in his footsteps, going quite pale. How did he find out? He prepared to defend his feelings when suddenly Hater pulled him into the now empty canteen. It had been done up to look like a fancy restaurant, though at second glance all Hater had done was corner off a table and put some candles on it and draped some curtains over the surrounding walls. He beamed at Peepers and for a moment the Commander thought he must be dreaming. Until Hater opened his big fat mouth and ruined it. 

"So I got this all set up and you can like, call your lady friend over and be all romantic and stuff. I'll even let you use one of the smooching rooms!" 

All in one moment Peepers realised that Hater didn't know who he was infatuated with and, while that was a relief, it was also slightly disappointing. Nonetheless his boss had clearly put some effort into setting this all up, so he put on a small fake smile. 

"I um.. thank you, Sir..." 

Hater almost squealed in delight, somewhat thrilled that he could put Peepers in a good light for a cute piece of eye candy, no pun intended. He rushed out of the room, leaving Peepers to call his date, and went straight to the CCTV room. He shoved Andy out of the way and switched the biggest screen to the canteen to watch for a glimpse of Peepers' lady friend. After half an hour Hater was starting to get bored. All Peepers had done was sit at the table and pick at his food with a sad expression before folding his arms over the table and resting his head in them with a sigh. Hater huffed. 

"She stood him up!? What does she think shes too good for him?.. well... I mean probably.. but that's still rude!" 

Andy looked up at Hater from his seat on the floor. 

"Well, Sir. Me and some of the guys, um.. we've been speculating that Commander Peepers might.. like... er.. guys." 

Hater rolled his eyes, scoffing. 

"Uh, no, he doesn't like guys, he is a guy." 

Andy stared at Hater for a moment, almost stunned mute at Lord Hater's words. 

"Well, Sir, you know he can do both..." 

Now it was Hater's turn to look stunned, blankly staring at Andy in confusion. 

"Say what now?" 

Andy stood up, shuffling awkwardly as he realized he'd have to give Hater some sort of explanation. 

"Well.. Lord Hater, Sir, some guys like girls.. some like guys, some like both and some none at all.. and Commander Peepers... well, Sir, we think he only likes guys." 

Hater frowned in thought, drumming his fingers tensely as his mind tried to wrap itself around such a revelation. He stood up and started to leave. 

"Just like Peepers to go and make things weird. Ugh!" 

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Andy alone to contemplate his words. 

"Oh no.. what does he mean by weird..." 

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hater lay on his bedroom floor, covered in blankets, playing video games to try and take his mind off all this new information. He was fine when he thought Peepers wanted a girlfriend, he'd figured his commander would mess up after a few dates or have a boring pen-pal style relationship like the nerd he was. But now that he knew Peepers would be interested in other guys, that unsettled him. How did he know Peepers wasn't going to fall for one of his rivals and betray him. Or maybe he already had! The watchdogs did say he already liked someone.

Hater snarled to himself, contemplating what to do. He had to make sure Peepers didn't go running off with a better villain. But how!? Maybe if he made sure Peepers knew he would suffer if he betrayed Hater for another villain, Peepers would put this stupid crush out of his mind once and for all. With his mind made up, Hater left his game on its game over screen and headed for the control room where he knew Peepers would be at that time of day. 

When he entered the room he couldn't help watching Peepers issue commands and wondered if his commander had ever had relations with the other watchdogs. They had known he liked guys after all. Hater stood next to Peepers with a stern expression, waiting for him to notice. Peepers finally turned his gaze upwards when the rest of the watchdogs had sensed the tension and left. Peepers looked a little concerned at his leaders stare. .

".. Sir?" 

Hater let the silence linger a bit longer before speaking. 

"How was the date?" 

Peepers gave a sheepish look, glancing away nervously. 

"It went... great! Really good!" 

Hater narrowed his stare, folding his arms. 

"Liar. You never called a lady friend, did you?" 

Peepers froze, looking up at Hater's angry stance. 

"I well.. um... heh you saw that..?" 

Hater hated Peepers lying to him usually but now it made him furious. If Peepers could lie about liking girls, who knew what else he was lying about! He could be getting cosy with one of Hater's most loathed enemies. He did look more jumpy than usual. Despite Peepers having said nothing, Hater had managed to convince himself that his second in command was a traitor. 

"I saw everything. So go on Commander Peepers. Tell me why you didn't call a lady, hm?" 

Peepers' heart dropped as he realised what Lord Hater must have figured out, and he certainly didn't seem happy. Much like his boss, Peepers mind liked to leap to conclusions. If Hater knew he liked males and this made Hater angry then he could only conclude that Hater very much disliked the possibility of his commander being homosexual. Which meant the skeleton might fire him... or worse! 

"Well... I um... maybe I don't like... anyone?" 

This lie was the final straw that had Hater seeing green both literally and figuratively. He snatched his tiny commander up, one skeletal hand wrapping around most of Peepers' body as he lifted him in the air to eye level. 

"LIAR! I KNOW YOU LIKE A GUY, WHO IS IT!?" 

Peepers' eye widened, wincing as his boss's bony grip winded him. He felt a familiar sense of awe as green lightning started to dance up Hater's arm and around the watchdog, mixed with a rather new feeling of utter terror and genuine fear for his life. This was it, his boss was going to finally kill him. Peepers tried to speak, words barely finding him. 

"S-s-sir... it... its... Nghh..." 

Hater gripped Peepers tighter, not paying attention to how rough he was being, holding his commander closer to yell in his face. 

"WHO IS IT, HUH!? IS IT EMPEROR AWESOME!?" 

Peepers tensed as Haters anger had lightning coursing through his body, muscles burning as they tensed. 

"IS IT MAJOR THREAT!?" 

Peepers felt his vision wavering as he struggled to breath, eye watering a little as he refused to look away from Haters furious stare. 

"IS IT WANDER!? WHO IS IT!?" 

Peepers finally forced out a single word, almost a whisper compared with Lord Haters angry shouting. 

".... y-you..." 

Hater's face fell lax in shock, taking in the new information a bit slower than usual. 

"...Me?" 

He felt a bit embarrassed that it hadn't even occurred to him that Peepers might like him in that way. His Commander who was so devoted, loyal and... barely breathing! Hater loosened his hold suddenly, supporting the bruised watchdog in both hands to let him recover. 

Peepers' head swam violently for a few moments after he took his first breath, blinking tears from his bloodshot eye, registering quickly that he was still alive. His blurred vision gradually focused on Hater's concerned expression, gripping his leader's gloves to ground himself. 

Hater looked Peepers over carefully to make sure he hadn't injured him too badly, shaking a little as he realised he'd almost murdered his favourite watchdog in unfounded jealousy. 

"Are.. um.. are you alright?" 

Peepers clutched his side, rather hoping he hadn't broken any ribs, nodding very slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy again. 

"I'll... live... Sir..." 

Hater felt his heart drop at the sound of Peepers' hoarse voice still calling him 'Sir' even after all of that. He held his commander more gently, scared to touch him too much in case he broke him. 

"I didn't mean to... I mean... I'm s-" 

Peepers patted Hater's hand shakily. 

"Apology... accepted." 

Hater couldn't help a tiny smile at how even under a great deal of stress and pain, Peepers remembered how much Hater struggled to say sorry. His smile faded a little when he remembered what he was apologising for. 

"Why didn't you tell me..?" 

Peepers' eye went pink at the edges where it wasn't too bloodshot, the watchdog glancing away. 

"I thought you'd be disgusted or hate me..."

Hater stared at the usually confident commander in surprise. He very carefully pulled him into a hug, holding Peepers gently against his chest and neck. 

"I thought you'd leave me... I don't hate you. I'll never hate you..." 

Peepers let out a tiny sigh of relief, relaxing into the embrace, carefully gripping onto Lord Hater's robe.

"So you... don't mind?"Hater clutched his small commander a little tighter, being careful not to press against his bruises.

"I'd rather have a commander that loves me than one that would betray me. Just... promise you'll stay here. Um, with me."

Peepers couldn't help a soft chuckle into Hater's chest.

"Forever, Sir."


End file.
